Falling In What!
by Ruthibobs
Summary: Both the Doctor and Amy start to notice differences in the way they feel when they meet the most famous Pharaoh ever. WARNING: This story contains Eleventh Doctor/Amy, so if you don't like it, don't read it then complain. THIS WAS 'HICCUPS!
1. Chapter 1: Hiccups

**OK, here goes. This is my first attempt at a Doctor/Amy story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"Amy, what's that noise?" the Doctor called down the corridor.

In her room, Amy covered her mouth and breathed deeply, before answering, "What noise?"

"You know, that noise there was a couple of minutes ago. It was a bit weird." He walked into her room.

"Doctor, have you never heard of knocking?" she snapped. "I might have bee- Hic!"

"There, I knew it was something," he said triumphantly. "Now what is it?"

"Oh, go away."

"Amy..."

"I mean it!" she cried. "Stop teasi- Hic!"

"I'm not teasi-hic," he said. "I just want to know what it is."

"It's a hiccup!" she shouted. "What, you've never heard of hiccups?"

"Yes," he said. "But I've never heard human ones before. It's quite amusing."

"Hic!" This time, her whole body jumped with it.

The Doctor couldn't help it. He smiled.

Amy saw the smile and glared at him.

"Hic!"

They were coming more regularly now.

"Hic! Hic!"

"Well, Doc- Hic! -tor, have you got any Hic! cures?"

He started laughing.

"Doctor!"

"Yes, I, hic, have," he laughed, doing a small jump when he pretended to hiccup.

Standing, she started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, sit down, Amy," he said, pushing her backwards onto the bed. Crouching, he looked her in the eye. "Now, try taking deep breaths."

It seemed to be working until...

"HIC!" She moved up into the air then back down again with the force of the hiccup.

"No, that one clearly didn't, hic, work," he said, holding her down as she tried to stand. "Well, they say a shock works. I wonder..."

Amy frowned, staring at him as he let go of her.

"Doctor, what are you plan- Hic! -ing to-"

He didn't let her get any further. He quickly kissed her. His hands were holding her face, hers grabbing his shoulders, pulling him onto the bed with her.

Finally, they parted for air.

"So, did it work?" the Doctor ask, breathing deeply.

"I don't know," she said huskily. "Maybe."

"Good." He started to stand up and straighten out his clothes.

"Hic!"

He sighed.

"Damn," he muttered. "OK, Amy, I don't know. But, please can you do something for me?"

"What? Hic!"

"Can you please hiccup a bit quieter?"

Ducking, he narrowly avoided the cushion she threw at him. Laughing again, he wandered out of the door and back towards his room. "Hic!" followed him.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently. He was flung from side to side before falling over. Then, it stopped, as quickly as it had begun. He laid there for a minute until...

"Doctor!"

Leaping to his feet, he turned and ran back to Amy's room. She was lying on the bed, looking shaken.

"Are you OK?" he asked, face full of concern as he rushed over.

Slowly, she sat up. Her face lit up with a massive grin as she said, "It cured them!"

"You got me dashing back in here for that?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," she replied, smile fading a little as she took in the look on his face. "Erm, sorry?"

She wasn't quite prepared for what came next.

"Oh, my mad, wonderful Amy Pond," he murmured, kissing her. Quickly, she pulled away.

"Doctor, the TARDIS just crashed. Shouldn't we find out what's wrong?"

"You're right," he said, moving away. "This can wait till later."

Smiling, Amy followed the man of her dreams back to the centre of their home.

* * *

**Well, there we are. Please review, I can only get better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor In Denial

**OK, I had loads more ideas for this when I was writing the sequel, so I've decided to turn it into a proper story. For anyone who doesn't like Amy/11, please don't read it then complain, cause it's just a waste of time and I won't bother listening to that bit because I think they are perfect for each other. And it suits the story.**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious what I own. If you don't know, then you clearly don't know much about Doctor Who. Oh, and the song isn't mine. A prize to anyone who know's what song it is. The prize will be something like naming someone, or somewhere, or deciding what they want to happen in a chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

Doctor in Denial**

"Doctor, hurry up!" Amy said, running back into the room. "We've got to find out why the TARDIS crashed, remember?"

"Yeah, um, you go on to the control room. I'll be there in a minute."

He watched her rush off down the corridor before sinking down onto her bed and putting his head in his hands. He groaned inwardly. Why had he gone and done that? Why had he kissed her? Twice! OK, so the first time had been to give her a shock and cure her hiccups, but the second? What had he been thinking? Worse, what would she think? He started panicking. Would this lead to a repeat of the last time they'd kissed? Oh God, that would just be too embarrassing to think of. And Rory. The Doctor was suddenly flooded with guilt as he remembered Amy's fiance. It wasn't her fault she'd forgotten him but he'd left a huge gap in her life that she was now trying to fill. Unfortunately, he was the only male around. And she had tried that before, while Rory was still alive. And he wasn't really helping matters by kissing her. He thought about her reaction. She'd grabbed him and dragged him down onto the bed next to her. He flushed, thinking of the hungry look in her eyes.

"What do I do?" he muttered, thinking out loud. Should he avoid her? But he couldn't. His hearts hurt just at the thought. No, it couldn't be that, he decided. He was growing old - 907 - it was probably just angina or something similar that was the pain in his chest. But anyway, what other options did he have? Pretend it never happened? That would never work, cause knowing Amy she'd probably bring it up in a conversation or try and kiss him again. Or should he carry on? Sure, he'd feel guilty as hell, but it be worth it? He would never admit it to anyone, especially not Amy, but it had been a while. A long while. But which choice would he make?

All of a sudden, another idea leapt to mind. He could tell her to leave. Take her home and leave her to live her life without him. No rules would be broken then. He thought of a life without Amy Pond. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he nearly doubled over at the pain now present in his chest. Tears streamed down his face at the thought of never seeing her again.

"No," he whispered stubbornly. "No, I'm not. I'm not falling in... in... in that. I just hate leaving my friends behind or... or them getting them hurt. I always do. I mean, look at the tears shed for Donna. And Martha. And Jack."

The TARDIS hummed, almost as if she were replying.

"Look, just because I cried the most for Rose, and haven't cried as much since then, well, that doesn't mean anything! I mean, I will admit that I was in you-know-what with Rose, and that I am a new person who has somehow managed to move on from her, but that means nothing!"

The TARDIS replied and the Doctor gasped.

"No!" he shouted. "I! Am! Not! In! Love!"

"Doctor, are you talking to yourself again?" a faint voice called. "Or are you going to come down here and see where we are?" She sounded excited.

"I like her, but I am not in love. And yes, kissing her was a bad idea," he said quietly. "But she's not leaving. I can at least admit that I couldn't bear that. It's not like I'm in denial or anything."

The TARDIS started playing music into the room. The Doctor listened for a few seconds before laughing.

"You do realise that this is supposed to be sung by a girl, don't you?" he asked. "I haven't watched the film for years, but I do know that much. And, no, it is not me. Well, it is in a way, cause I won't say it, but I won't say it cause I'm not whereas she won't admit that she is. OK, that didn't even make sense to me. Let me think about this for a moment." He hit himself on the forehead. Hard. "OK, it all makes sense now. I'm not going to sing this song because I'm not in love. That's ancient history. Been there, done that!"

Words started to be sung along to the music.

_"Who'd you think you're kiddin'_  
_She's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Sweetie, I can see right through you_  
_Boy, you can't conceal it_  
_I know how you feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of."_

"Oh, God," he groaned. "I set myself up for that, didn't I?"

Standing up, he smartened himself up. The TARDIS made a noise that sounded distinctly like laughter.

"What?" he asked, before realising. "No, old girl, I'm not making sure I'm smart because of her. I always make sure I'm smart." He knew he was lying now, making any excuse he could, but he didn't care. "Now, let's go find out where exactly we are."

As he walked down the corridor, his mind went back to the music the TARDIS was still playing, and he thought about the words that should come next.

'At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.'

He smiled to himself sadly. He wasn't in love, he was almost sure of that, but he really wished people would get off his case about it.

Opening the TARDIS door, he stepped out and looked round for Amy. She was stood nearby, on a mound of grass.

As soon as she saw him, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Pond?" he called over.

"You're in de Nile," Doctor," she replied, creasing up at her, bad, joke.

The Doctor, however, had had enough. He didn't realise what she was actually talking about. He just felt like Amy and the TARDIS were ganging up on him.

'She was listening in to everything we said!' he thought.

"No, Amy, I am not in denial, because I do NOT love you!" he shouted angrily.

Her face went blank, then confused. Quickly, he ran back over she'd said.

Suddenly, he felt something moving round his ankles. Glancing down, he saw that he was stood in a river.

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

He looked back at Amy, who was still confused.

"Amy," he started hesitantly. "Am I stood in the Nile?"

* * *

**OK, for everyone who thinks that was a really bad joke, I'm sorry, but me and some of my friends found it funny, so I just had to use it. That is really the whole reason for me writing this chapter, so I could write that. And then a story just grew out of it.**

**For anyone who's really pedantic, yes, the song is the wrong gender, but I don't care. I couldn't exactly have the TARDIS calling the Doctor 'girl' now, could I? Well, I could, but it would be a bit weird...**

**Right, I'm going to shut up now. Please review. I don't write for reviews, I write because I love it. But reviews brighten my day. Especially when I get one in the middle of a boring lesson at school.**

**Mouse x**


	3. Chapter 3: Egypt

**OK, here's the next chapter. Forgot to apologise last chapter, so I will now. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post anything new on, but I've had exams :( and when I have had time to write, all of my ideas have been for the end of the stories. So there will come a time when these stories will be being updated incredibly quickly.**

**Right, I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer. If you can't work out what belongs to me, then tough. Go get a brain. Of course, there is one thing I wish I could own, but unfortunately Matt will never be mine :\ *sigh* Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Egypt**

Amy tried her hardest not to laugh at the look on the Doctor's face and, for once, succeeded. She was still in too much shock to laugh.

'Did he really just shout that he wasn't in love with me?' she thought. She hoped not. She wasn't always completely sure of her feelings for him, but she knew that she liked him and that these feelings were becoming stronger. 'I don't love him though,' she thought. 'I wouldn't fall in love with someone as unpredictable as him. I mean, he's abandoned me twice!'

'So?' her subconscious argued. 'You waited for him and forgave him when he returned. And you have been travelling with him for a while now. And you have tried to kiss him before.'

'That doesn't mean anything!' she yelled inside her head. 'I am not in love, and he's just made it very clear that he isn't either! So just shut up and leave me alone.'

Then she realised that she'd just said the last sentence out loud.

'Oh crap,' she thought, watching the Doctor stare gormlessly at her.

"Pond, did you just tell me to shut up?" he asked once he'd reattached his jaw.

"Erm, I wasn't talking to you," she muttered.

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself," he commented, making his way over to the bank where she was standing. Suddenly, he stood still. "Um, Amy?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"What lives in this river?"

"I don't know, what does live in this river?"

"Amelia, if I knew I wouldn't be asking," he snapped. "Now, what could live here that's big?"

"Crocs?" she suggested, sitting down.

"You know what, I wish you were wrong," he murmured, before suddenly leaping for the shore. A 2-metre long crocodile shot out of the water after him.

"Run!" he shouted, reaching dry land and dashing off, dragging Amy behind him.

After a few minutes of frantic racing, the crocodile finally gave up and went back to the river, in search of a slower prey.

The Doctor and Amy slid down a slope and laid at the bottom, gasping for breath.

"Doctor, do you ever go anywhere without almost getting killed?" Getting no reply, she turned and looked at him. He looked devastated. "Doctor?"

"Pond," he said slowly. "Something tragic has happened."

"What?" she asked, confused.

He lifted one of his legs. Amy burst out laughing at the sight.

Poking out of the end of his trousers was a bright pink sock.

"It got my shoe," he said, clearly far from impressed. "And it's no laughing matter, Pond. Those shoes were difficult to find. I won't be able to find another pair like them ever again."

This really didn't help Amy, and she started laughing even harder.

Finally, she managed to stop.

"So then, Doctor," she said, smiling. "When are we?"

"Really, Amy, you should try and sort out that grammar of yours. It's not 'when are we' it's 'what time period are we in' or 'what year is it'. Honestly, I just don't know wha-"

"Just answer the question!"

He glanced down at his watch.

"1323 BC, I think," he replied. "The Pharaoh at the minute will be Tutankhamun."

"The Boy King," she gasped. "The only Pharaoh I ever bothered learning about. Mainly because he was my age and we still don't know how he died."

"Well, you never know, we might find out," the Doctor told her. "1323 BC is the year he dies. We might be present."

"Knowing you, Doctor, you'll find some aliens and cause it," she told him while grinning.

"Probably," he said, jumping to his feet. "Now." He reached down his hand to help her up. "Shall we go meet the King?"

As they walked off together, her mind drifted again. She thought about everything that had happened since she had first met the Doctor.

'He likes you,' her subconscious told her. 'He helped you up then, when before he's just left you to get up by yourself.'

'He's just remembering to be a gentleman this time,' she argued back.

'You just don't want to admit it.' She was being taunted this time, and she hated that. So, she made herself the bigger woman. She ignored herself and followed the Doctor.

* * *

**A quick thank you to .holden, my fantastic proof reader and friend for the wonderful idea of the Doctor losing a shoe to the crocodile. I owe you one... Again :)**

**Review please. I did the essay on the last chapter, so I won't this time, but reviews do mean a lot.**

**Mouse x**


	4. Chapter 4: Dehydration Part 1

**OK, chapter 4. I was planning on posting this last night, but then I kinda went out to a concert and completely forgot. But seeing the Gaslight Anthem was definitely worth it. Even if I ache all over now from being in the mosh pit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who blah-blah-blah. You should know it by now. And anyways, if I owned Dr Who, you'd know about it, because it would be on TV 24/7 :D**

**

* * *

Dehydration Part 1**

"Doctor, is it much further?" Amy asked, dragging her feet along as she walked. They'd been walking for what felt like hours and she was starting to get tired.

"I have no idea," he replied, grinning madly. "I'm not even sure where we are."

"Well that's really useful, Doctor," she said sarcastically. "Do let me know when you find out."

"OK," he said, completely missing the sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at his back.

Suddenly, she remembered something she'd meant to ask ages back.

"Doctor?"

"What is it this time, Amy?" he asked. She'd been asking him stuff since they'd first set off, and he was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Can we go to Wimbledon?"

He stopped dead and span round.

"Amy, do you really think this is the best time to be asking me that? When we're stuck in the middle of Egypt with the TARDIS in the river Nile, surrounded by crocodiles? Well?"

"Probably not," she admitted. "But if I don't ask now, I'll forget, and then we'll never get to go."

He could see her logic in asking.

"Fine," he sighed, setting off again. He never could win. She had him wrapped quite firmly round her little finger... and didn't she know it.

5 minutes later...

"Doctor, are we nearly there yet?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth.

'If she asks that one more time...' he thought, setting a faster pace so she either had to run to catch up or be left behind.

"Well?"

"No," he snapped.

"Now now, Doctor," she said, smiling slightly. "You're not supposed to snap at me. You're supposed to kiss me and say 'Of course we're almost there, dearest Amy.'" She loved teasing him, and him shouting that he didn't love her had giving her a whole new topic to use.

Then she saw his face, and decided teasing him might not be the best idea. It took a lot to get the Doctor angry, but he was reaching stretching limit. She, very wisely, made the choice to just walk alongside him silently.

The Doctor sent up a prayer to any Gods up there in thanks.

* * *

Finally they saw something on the horizon.

"What is it?" Amy asked. She hoped it was a town or oasis. She desperately needed a drink.

The Doctor shaded his eyes and tried to focus on it.

"I think it's a town," he murmured. He too was in need of water, but he could manage without it for longer. He knew Amy couldn't go much further without water, and he wouldn't be in any fit state to carry her. "We'll keep on walking for a few minutes, then stop and rest until night," he decided. "It'll be cooler then, so it'll be easier to walk."

Secretly Amy knew she couldn't last for long, but she was determined to keep on going. She wasn't going to be the reason they had to stop.

About half an hour later, the Doctor saw her stumble. That made his mind up straight away.

"We'll stop here for a while," he said, pushing her down. "You need the rest."

She wanted to argue, but a. didn't have the energy and b. knew he was right. So she just sat there, watching him look round.

He glanced down at her. "Get some sleep," he suggested. "You'll need all your energy later, if we're going to reach that town tonight."

Curling up, she was asleep in no time at all. Yawning, the Doctor sat down next to her. His body was begging for sleep, but he knew that one of them had to stay awake. However, his mind didn't win this fight. His body flopped as he fell unconscious.

To the man a short distance away, they looked like two dead bodies. It was certainly enough to make him to hurry over as quickly as possible. He knew for certain how dangerous the desert was to travellers, and he hated to lose people to it.

* * *

"Doctor?" Philatetes said, pouring a small amount of water onto the Doctor's head. He groaned. Philatetes smiled and sighed with relief before moving onto the girl. She looked to be in a worse condition than his old tutor, but not by much. He trickled some of the water into her mouth. Still she didn't move. He tried every trick he knew until she finally moved slightly. Satisfied they would both live, he went and sat next to his chariot.

"Amy," the Doctor murmured.

"She'll be fine, Doctor," he replied. "She's alive."

The Doctor sat up suddenly. Next moment, he was grabbing his head and lying back down again.

"Who are you?" he rasped, pointing at Philatetes.

"Your old student, Doctor," he replied. He didn't take any offence at this. He knew the problems dehydration caused the Doctor. Mainly short-term memory loss.

"Oh good," the Doctor said slowly. 'When the hell did I meet him?' he thought, confused. "Look after Amy," he said, almost as an afterthought. "I'm not really fit to."

"Yes sir," Philatetes said, grinning at the Doctor. "You're a lucky man, Doctor. As always. Tutankhamun will be pleased to see you again."

* * *

**OK, please review, because it means a lot to me. I have no more exams, which should let me write more, but I also have an exchange partner coming and a bedroom to tidy, so it might be a couple of days before I can update.**

**Mouse x**


End file.
